1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines.
More particularly the present invention relates to devices for use in connection with the fuel induction system of an internal combustion engine.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an apparatus for regulating and atomizing the fuel mixture entering the intake manifold.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that controlled and regulated delivery of the fuel charge, an air and liquid mixture, to the one or several combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine contributes greatly to efficiency and performance. Ideally, the fuel mixture should be homogeneous and supplied in accordance with demand. Droplets of fuel, not sufficiently ethereal to remain entrained within the vaporous mixture, will settle and pool within the intake manifold. A fuel mixture supply, not in accordance with engine requirements will deleteriously effect performance. Either condition results in less than economical operation.
The carburetor, the conventional standard for generating the fuel mixture and providing the charge to the engine, is notoriously inadequate. Liquid fuel, drawn into the air stream in response to venturic effect, is neither finely divided nor thoroughly mixed. Air and/or fuel can be supplied in gross disproportion to engine requirements. The throttle valve, a plate rotatably mounted with the path of the fuel mixture, inherently disrupts the direction of flow. The device is wrought with other characteristic deficiencies as will be readily recognized by those skilled in the art.
Various purported solutions to the foregoing problems have been devised by the prior art. The contrivances range from simple accessory devices to elaborate and complex schemes. The less complicated devices, generally inexpensive and adapted to be installed by the relatively untrained do-it-yourselfers, have not achieved any marked degree of success. Sophisticated apparatus, including alternate fuel supply systems, have been successful in enhancing fuel economy and engine performance. However, such apparatus are exceedingly expensive and require attention by highly skilled technicians.
Recently, the art has directed attention to providing a comparatively inexpensive, yet effectively functioning alternative. Especially noted is the variable atomizing valve devised to be interposed between the intake manifold and a conventional carburetor. The device sought to improve fuel economy, enhance engine performance, and reduce emissions. Atomization of fuel was deemed to contribute substantially to the achievement of these objectives.
The variable atomizing valve, however, was never able to satisfactorily achieve the intended objects. Unduly encumbered structure contributed to cost and fragility. Exemplary is the intricate assembly of telescopingly engaging screen sleeves which presented the probability for malfunction. The structure also thwarted the realization of the full potential of which the theory was possible. For example, while having provisions to atomize fuel, the devices also included self-defeating limitations.